This invention relates generally to coin wrapping machines and more particularly to a coin stack supporting device in a coin wrapping machine for supporting coins, which drop into a space formed between wrapping rollers, in a laminar or stacked state.
In proir art coin wrapping machines, coins supplied are caused to travel horizontally in a row by a turntable and a propelling device disposed along a coin passage adjacent to the turntable and are introduced into a direction-changing guide to have the direction changed into a substantially vertical direction, after which a predetermined number of coins are stacked in a coin stacking cylinder. This coin stack within the coin stacking cylinder is guided, while being supported by a guide rod, to a cylindrical space between a plurality of wrapping rollers positioned under the coin stacking cylinder. On one hand, a sheet of wrapping paper for wrapping the coin stack is guided by a wrapping paper supplying device to a clearance between the wrapping rollers, whereby the wrapping paper is wound round the cylindrical surface of the coin stack by the rotating wrapping rollers, and, at the same time, a pair of crimping hooks are introduced toward upper and lower portions of the coin stack to fold and crimp inwardly projectng edges of the wrapping paper, thereby to tightly wrap the coin stack.
However, a coin wrapping machine provided with a bulky coin stacking cylinder between the direction-changing guide and the wrapping rollers is disadvantageous in that the coin stacking cylinder not only increases the size of the entire machine but also complicates the construction thereof.